


100 frustrated words on self-restraint

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by mangacrack - Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, still jailbait, damn it</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 frustrated words on self-restraint

Every night, he was out there on the garage roof, watching.  
Every night, he pressed his hand on his aching cock, rubbing across the denim that covered it with more force than strictly necessary.  
Every night, he went home, feeling dirty and evil and just plain wrong.

Because every night, Stiles undressed to the sound of some more or less inane song on the radio. 

And every night, Derek almost came when the kid teased down his boxers with a little shake of his narrow hips.

Derek rammed his fist into a tree until it bled.

Still jailbait. Damn it.


End file.
